American Soldier
by HPSG1
Summary: I can't think of one, just read it


Summary: I don't know, just read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the "plot" and the kids, the rest are not mine!  
  
"Daddy, why do you leave here with Mommy all the time?" Jacob Christopher O'Neill asked his father Colonel Jack O'Neill while he was getting tucked into bed. Samantha O'Neill had just walked past the room when the question was asked.  
  
"Well, there are these bad people trying to hurt the people of Earth. They are called the Goa'uld. They want to hurt people, so mommy and I go to stop them."  
  
"Oh, okay daddy, I understand."  
  
"Okay, well how about you go to sleep. I will see you in the morning JC."  
  
"Night daddy, I love you."  
  
"Love you too son, go to sleep."  
  
Jack stood and turned off the lights as he stepped out into the hall. He turned and went to his daughter's room. He stood there and then knocked.  
  
"Come in dad." Laura O'Neill called.  
  
"Hey there. You goin' to bed?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure you betcha."  
  
"Funny." Jack said, smiling at his 13 year old daughter as she used his favorite phrase.  
  
"Hey dad, I wrote this poem for school. I want to know how you like it." She said, handing over a piece of paper. Jack looked at it and read.  
  
I'm just trying to be a father Raise a daughter and a son Be a lover to their mother Everything to everyone Up and at 'em, bright and early I'm all business in my suit Yeah, I'm dressed up for success From my head down to my boots I don't do it for the money, there's bills I can't pay I don't do it for the glory I just do it anyway Providing for our future's my responsibility Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I be And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been to strong I just work straight through the holidays And sometimes all night long You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core And I will always do my duty no mater what the price I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice On and I don't want to die for you But if dyin's asked of me I'll bear that cross with honor 'Cause freedom don't come free  
  
I'm an American soldier, an American Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight American soldier, I'm an American soldier  
  
Yeah, I'm an American soldier, an American Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight American soldier, I'm an American soldier An American An American soldier  
  
Jack finished the poem with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You wrote this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we had to write a poem about our family. I thought this would be great. If you don't like it I will write something else." She said.  
  
"Oh no Laura, never, this is great."  
  
"Thanks. I know you go off world, but I didn't want my classmates to know."  
  
"Well, I'm an American soldier first, SG-1 leader second." Jack said, pulling his daughter in for a hug. She smiled and then said,  
  
"Daddy, I'm reading this out loud tomorrow. If you and mom are off, could you come?"  
  
"I will call General Hammond tonight and tell him to only call us if it is an emergency. Okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes. Now go to bed. I will see you in the morning." He said, kissing her head.  
  
"Good night dad, I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
  
Jack stepped out and closed the door. He then turned and went to the master bedroom. He opened it and went in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Sam, we are taking the day off tomorrow." Jack said, walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Laura wrote a poem she is reading tomorrow, and she wants us to be there."  
  
"Really? Okay. Let me call the General." Sam said, reaching for the phone. She dialed the number and waited.  
  
"General Hammond. It's Sam...Fine sir... Sir, Jack and I would like to have the day off...Yes sir...No, only in an emergency...Yes sir, thank you...You too...Good night"  
  
"So we got it?" Jack asked, coming out of the bathroom ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah. He said we deserved it and would only call if the Goa'uld attack, Asgaurd need us or the Tokra."  
  
"Good." Jack said, climbing into bed beside his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Laura led her parents through the crowed halls of Cheyenne Mountain High School. She stepped into her English room and the teacher looked up.  
  
"Ah Laura. Are you still going to read your poem?" Mrs. Ryene asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I brought my parents to hear it. Since it is about them." Laura said.  
  
"Very good. I am Jessica Ryene." She said getting up.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is my wife, Colonel Samantha O'Neill." Jack said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Well the class starts in a minuet, so why don't you both have a seat." She said, showing them a couple of chairs.  
  
They sat down and then the bell rang. Over the next five minuets the classroom filled. Many noticing a couple of extra adults in the room. The second bell rang and the teacher stood to take attendance. When she finished she said,  
  
"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill and his wife Colonel Samantha O'Neill. They are here at the request of their daughter. She is going to read her poem out loud. Please give her the respect she deserves. And let me remind you, all of you must read your poem out loud for the grade. Laura, take it away."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ryene. My poem is called 'American Soldier.' My parents are both in the Air Force stationed at NORAD. I wrote this poem mostly about my dad, because he has been there longer and I thought it fit him. Here it goes.  
  
I'm just trying to be a father Raise a daughter and a son Be a lover to their mother Everything to everyone Up and at 'em, bright and early I'm all business in my suit Yeah, I'm dressed up for success From my head down to my boots I don't do it for the money, there's bills I can't pay I don't do it for the glory I just do it anyway Providing for our future's my responsibility Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I be And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been to strong I just work straight through the holidays And sometimes all night long Laura stopped and took a deep breath. She looked around and say the class sitting stone silient. "You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core And I will always do my duty no mater what the price I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice On and I don't want to die for you But if dyin's asked of me I'll bear that cross with honor 'Cause freedom don't come free  
  
There was a slight sniffle from a couple of girls in the room  
  
I'm an American soldier, an American Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight American soldier, I'm an American soldier  
  
Laura took another deep breath as her emotions started to crack her voice.  
  
Yeah, I'm an American soldier, an American Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight American soldier, I'm an American soldier An American An American soldier  
  
Sam, Laura and the rest of the girls in the room broke down as the boys just sat there, emotion showing in their faces. They looked at Jack, but saw no emotion, what so ever. Then one boy stood and clapped. That caused the rest of the class to clap and smile at Laura. Laura turned and went to her parents, hugging them both. Just then someone opened the door.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Yes?" Jack answered.  
  
"You both are needed by General Hammond. It's urgent. I have a car outside for you."  
  
"Thank you Captain. We will be right out." Jack answered.  
  
The Captain left and Jack turned to his daughter and wife.  
  
"I guess we're being paged. Time to go Sam. Laura, take care, we will be back ASAP, get your brother after school and go to your grandmother's, tell her we were shipped out."  
  
"Yes daddy. I will. I love you both. See you soon." Laura said, tears falling down her face. She hugged both her parents and gave them each a kiss. They turned and nodded to the teacher and left the room. Laura sat down and the boy next to her turned to her.  
  
"Goin' to Iraq?"  
  
"I wish, they are doing their duty, as American Soldiers, Kevin."  
  
The boy just looked at her, if not Iraq, then where were they going to do their duty? AN: Okay, so this was just a random idea that popped into my head while listening to the Song American Soldier by Toby Keith. See, I live in a "military town" We have 2 Air Force bases, one Army base, NORAD (Cheyenne Mountain Complex/SGC) and the Air Force Academy. I have some friends that know someone in Iraq, so this is kind of a tribute to them. God Bless America and God Bless our troops over in Iraq.  
  
HP/SG-22 


End file.
